


No es cuestión de suerte

by Sakka_Eienkami



Series: Dracothon 2010 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka_Eienkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no tiene culpa de ser superior al resto de los mortales. De hecho, para él es más una molestia que un placer, pero sobrevive con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es cuestión de suerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fdracothon%2F).



> Con motivo del 30 aniversario de Draco Malfoy, la comunidad Dracothon nació y publicó premisas cada cuatro horas para inspirar drabbles, viñetas, oneshot, fics o arts.
> 
> Este fanart responde al Reto #1 "Sonrisita de Superioridad"

 

Blaise tomó su mano de cartas y las observó una a una. Sintió su pecho golpear entre sus pulmones cuando descubrió un trío de magos y una pareja de ases. Esas eran buenas cartas. No las mejores, pero estaban muy bien. Quizás ahora sí podría ser un buen oponente contra Draco.

 

Al alzar la vista, descubrió que su compañero no había tocado la mano que le había dado, y que había permanecido inmutable observándolo mientras colocaba las suyas. Trató de mantener la compostura y le dedicó una sonrisa indiferente, animándolo a que comenzara a jugar.

 

Malfoy alargó unos dedos sobre la mesa y arrastró sus cartas sobre la madera con cansancio. Las alzó levemente sin terminar de despegarlas del tablero, y sus rostro sólo mostró un aburrimiento inhumano. Cuando por fin colocó las cartas delante de él y comenzó a ordenarlas, su expresión seguía igual de inmutable. Pero hubo un segundo, un segundo en el que su perfecta máscara de poker se rompió y pudo vislumbrar el nacimiento de una sonrisa demasiado complacida de sí mismo. Blaise apretó el puño libre bajo la mesa y atravesó la mano de su compañero preguntándose cuanto de buenas eran las cartas de su oponente.

 

Draco colocó sus cartas boca abajo en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

 

—Bueno, tú dirás.

 

Blaise apretó los dientes y creó una sonrisa segura de la inseguridad que sentía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Malfoy. Los marrones decían “_Esta vez no, Malfoy. Ahora es mi turno de ver tu derrota_” y los grises sonreían amablemente mientras respondían “_En tus mejores sueños, Zabini_”.

 

—¿Con qué vas? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

 

El otro dudó un segundo antes de colocar su varita en el centro del tablero y mostrar su apuesta.

 

—Los deberes de pociones de una semana. —Deslizó las palabras suavemente, observando qué efecto tenía en su oponente.

 

Si Draco se hubiera movido incómodo, significaba que no deseaba perder con esa carga sobre su derrota. Pero no lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a la bola de vídrio azul que había gravado las palabras y luego miró a Blaise mientras colocaba su propia varita para subir la apuesta.

 

—Lo veo, y añado los deberes de Transformaciones de un mes.

 

El rubio se reclinó sobre su asiento sin perder de vista a su compañero ni mirar una sola vez su propia cartas. Entonces añadió.

 

—Yo que tú cambiaba esas dos de tu derecha, Zabini. Créeme, sólo te estorban la mano.

 

Blaise le lanzó una mirada atravesada y se cuidó de no mirar las cartas en cuestión mientras evaluaba la apuesta. De no haber estado jugando con su propio mazo, habría sospechado que Malfoy las había marcado, pero era imposible, puesto que las había comprado esa misma mañana y abierto hacía cinco minutos.

 

Sólo por si acaso, llevó la varita debajo de la mesa al tiempo que fingía pensar en su próximo movimiento, y comprobó que los hechizos anti trampa del juego estuvieran en orden. No había ningún cambio. Draco no tenía forma de ver sus cartas, pero era cierto que ese tres y ese siete le estorbaban más de lo que le podían ayudar, y quizás cambiarlas le convenía.

 

Con molestia, lanzó las dos cartas sobre el tablero e invocó su cambio en la baraja que había a su derecha. Al momento recibió dos nuevas. Un cuatro y un ocho. Algo era algo.

 

En cuanto las colocó, observó toda su mano con satisfacción y llevó la varita a la apuesta evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy. Quería que lo viera seguro de sí mismo.

 

—Lo veo y añado un mes pidiendo perdón a los Gryffindor en cada encuentro que se tenga con ellos. En todos. —Repitió clavando la mirada sobre Malfoy, quien parecía demasiado divertido.

 

Draco ni siquiera se detuvo a evaluar sus posibilidades, en cuanto Blaise apartó su varita, puso la suya sobre el centro del tablero y subió su apuesta.

 

—Lo veo y añado un regalo a un gryffindor estas navidades.

 

Ambos sonrieron y se recostaron en sus asientos para observarse detalladamente. Empezaban a entrar en terrenos pantanosos, de esos de los que odiaba Blaise con toda su alma, pero la idea de ver a Draco en escribiendo una carta de felicitaciones a Hermione Granger hacía que todos el vello del cuerpo de Zabini se erizara de emoción.

 

—Lo veo y añado una invitación al baile de Hallowen a un gryffindor.

 

Draco dejó escapar una risa débil y pasó los ojos sobre sus propias cartas sin mostrar duda aparente.

 

—¿A quién invitarás, Zabini? ¿Luna Lovegood, quizás?

 

—¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿A la zanahoria humana?

 

—¿A cual de las dos?

 

La respuesta dejó desconcertado a Blaise. ¿Qué dos? Sólo había una Weasley en hogwarts. No habían más comadrejas-zanahorias en todo el castillo.

 

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dándole a su voz un tono de confidencialidad.

 

—¿Serías capaz de invitar a Ron Weasley al baile, Malfoy? No sabía eso de ti.

 

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta, hizo que la sangre desapareciera de su rostro. Observó cómo Draco llevaba la punta de su varita a la bola de vidrio del centro, y se temió lo peor.

 

—Lo veo y añado una invitación a cama y noche a un Gryffindor, macho. —Añadió con especial satisfacción.

 

Blaise sintió la boca secándosele y el alma deslizándose cuerpo abajo. No estaba dispuesto a seguir esa apuesta. Miró a Malfoy. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Si era capaz de llevar la partida a esos extremos, claramente tenía una escalera mágica o algo superior. No era algo contra lo que él pudiera competir.

 

Se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y la frotó con fuerza. No tuvo valor para mostrar el rostro cuando colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

 

—No voy.

 

Al escuchar un sonido de decepción, alzó la vista, y vio como Draco sacaba su apuesta de la burbuja y la deslizaba hacia él para que tomara su responsabilidad. Por su rostro, podía deducir que no le hacía ninguna gracia que el juego hubiera acabado antes de llegar a la mejor parte. Se alegró de haber sabido cuando parar. Tenía suficiente con los deberes de pociones y transformaciones y el trato que tendría que dedicarle a los Gryffindor junto con el regalo de navidad. Incluso podría decirse que era demasiado para él.

 

Cuando hizo su juramento y la apuesta desapareció de la bola de vidrio, Draco dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa y tomó la capa que había dejado en el sillón de al lado al llegar a la habitación de juego.

 

—Esto ha sido aburrido, Zabini. La próxima vez que me invites a una partida, dame algo de diversión o llama a más gente que pueda dármela. —Estaba enfadado, pero, como un pequeño príncipe mimado que decide otorgarle a sus despreciables súbditos un momento de éxtasis, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, y Draco Malfoy tenía miles de sonrisas perfectas, pero la mejor, la que más cultivada tenía, sin duda, era la de superioridad.

 

La oscura piel de Blaise enrojeció todo lo que pudo enrojecer, pero fue incapaz de darle una contestación decente. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a recoger el juego.

 

Cuando el heredero de los Malfoy hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, no pudo seguir conteniendo su curiosidad y tomó la mano que éste había dejado sobre la mesa. Le dio la vuelta y extendió las cartas con un movimiento rápido. El tres de Varitas, el dos de Cálices, el cinco de Diademas, el ocho de Varitas, el nueve de Varitas, el uno de Cálices y el Mago de Capas.

 

Con esa mano, él abría abandonado en la primera ronda y sin molestarse en cambiar las cartas. Eran lo peor que había visto en todos sus años de jugador. Pero, claro, en las manos de un Malfoy, el mismo plomo era puro oro. Lo que dejaba claro que Draco no tenía una suerte superior, y aún menos unas cartas superiores; él mismo era superior a todos sus oponentes. Con su sonrisa sólo advertía a los incautos que Draco Malfoy no era un farol. Siempre obtenía lo que se proponía.

 

.o0º0o.

 

Siempre obtenía lo que se proponía, excepto cuando su objetivo era la derrota.

 

Draco apretó la varita en el interior de su túnica mientras giraba la esquina en dirección al Gran Comedor. Estaba cansado de prepararlo todo, y que sus oponentes siempre se derrotaran por sí mismos. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía para ganar, pero estaba cansado de ello. Si se trataba de tener una actitud menos segura de sí mismo, era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 

Giró otra esquina, y sus ojos dieron con un muchacho solitario en el otro lado del corredor. Permanecía encorvado sobre un papel y como si éste le hubiera susurrado que tenía justo lo que buscaba en frente, Harry Potter alzó la vista para clavar unos ojos verdes cargados de desconfianza sobre Malfoy.

 

—Vaya, Potter, un placer tenerlo de visita por las Mazmorras. —Le saludó deteniéndose y apoyando su hombro contra la fría pared de piedra.

 

Había entre ellos una distancia prudencial. Lo suficiente como para que un hechizo rápido no alcanzara a su oponente, y lo necesario para que cada uno pudiera ver el asco en la cara del otro.

 

—El placer es mío, Malfoy. Me encantan los lugares acogedores, sobre todo cuando estoy cerca de un cubil de serpientes.

 

Draco sonrió. Lo único que podía haber llevado a Harry Potter a ese lado de Hogwarts era que estuviera al tanto de las partidas clandestinas que se llevaban acabo en ese lugar. Perfecto. Tanto tiempo tratando de que las cartas lo condujeran a su objetivo, y resultaba que su objetivo se había cansado de esperar y había ido a su encuentro por sí mismo.

 

—Así que el leoncito está aburrido y busca algo de diversión. —Entrecerró los ojos. —No sé si estás a mi altura, Potter, pero estoy dispuesto a perder mi cena para comprobarlo.

 

El odio en la cara de Harry desapareció para ser reemplazado por la incomprensión. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que había entendido de sus palabras, pero le daba igual si necesitaba derrotarlo en un duelo de cartas o si podía obtener su recompensa directamente, el resultado sería siempre el mismo. Él, estaba claro, nunca perdía.

 

Su sonrisa se afianzó en su rostro cada vez con más derecho.


End file.
